


Unfinished Omegaverse AU

by Tindomerelhloni



Series: Short Stories or Other Plot Bunnies [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sherlock Holmes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 16:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tindomerelhloni/pseuds/Tindomerelhloni
Summary: This has been sitting untouched for five years*Insert shocked Pikachu meme*Please someone finish this.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Short Stories or Other Plot Bunnies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215035
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	Unfinished Omegaverse AU

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting untouched for five years
> 
> *Insert shocked Pikachu meme*
> 
> Please someone finish this.

Sherlock’s skin was crawling, he desperately wanted out of this hell hole. The hall, as it was more a hall than a room, was dark yet brightly lit glass “boxes” (cells was more like it) lined the far wall, and the air, thanks to chemicals and an industrial ventilation system, smelled of nothing, not like the dozen Omegas, one to each box, lined up like sheep at the slaughter. 

Lestrade had gotten wind of the auction house via an anonymous tip, Mycroft no doubt, trying to keep his baby brother out of yet another drug den. Omega Auction houses, while unsavory (no upstanding Alpha would ever step foot in one) was not illegal. NSY could do nothing without a warrant, and on an initial inspection, it appeared that everything was on the up and up. Every Omega on display,  _ Display really was an understatement, most of these poor souls didn’t have on a stitch of clothing,  _ had the proper paperwork. Which would have been signed over to the Auction House by their  _ legal  _ Alphas. Yet something wasn’t right, Sherlock could almost smell criminal activity and it took all of his willpower to stand with the rest of the group and seem interested. 

“This Omega,” the guide drawled and waved a sleek black walking stick (that Sherlock assumed doubled as a means of punishment when required) towards a young female Omega who was sobbing in the corner of her cage, “was relinquished by her Alpha during her second miscarriage. She’s undergone three treatments to resolve her bond, two more, and then she’s free to go. You’ll just have to wait for her next heat cycle for your bond to stick. She might not be able to offer you a full litter, but she’ll be useful every two months for a good fuck.”

Sherlock stuffed his hands deep in the pockets of his coat and balled his fists, letting his short nails bite into the soft flesh of his palm, while the men around him snickered. This went on for another ten minutes, during which they were shown three more young females, a few of which were purchased by members of the group. With each  _ sale _ their guide would press a button on the side of their box, a staff member would show up almost instantly, and the Alpha and his new purchase would be ushered out of the long hall, though separately.

They slowly made their way down the hall until Sherlock was able to see the Omega in the last box. Unlike the other Omegas, all females until now, he wasn’t shaking or sobbing. He was laying on his cot, covered with a sheet, one arm folded under his head to make up for lack of a pillow and he was watching them intently with sad eyes. Sherlock locked eyes with him and broke away from the group to stand not three feet from the glass.

“What’s his story?” He didn’t break eye contact with the Omega, simply spoke loudly to ensure he was heard. The Omega was blond, well built with broad shoulders, unlike any Omega Sherlock had ever seen. He had deep blue eyes, his face and hands were tan, yet the rest of his body was pale.  _ Interesting _ . 

“Ahh!” the guide’s face lit up at the apparent interest in his only male Omega. “He came to us after his Alpha, a sibling, couldn’t be bothered with him anymore.”

“He’s hurt. How did he get that wound?” Sherlock eyed the Omega as he sat up, the sheet slipping from his torso revealing a bullet wound to his left shoulder that wasn't fully healed yet. 

“He was wounded in Afghanistan fighting for Her Majesty. Military trained discipline is hard to come by in Omegas, he’s certain to do -” 

The rest of the guide’s statement was cut off as Sherlock reached up to press the little red button attached to the male Omega’s box. “I’ll take him.” 

“Would you like to hear his price first?”

“I’ll take him.” Sherlock narrowed his eyes and bared his teeth at the guide. Seconds later a burly young beta male came out of nowhere and ushered Sherlock through a door at the end of the hall into a small well-lit room. The beta motioned for him to wait and disappeared through another door on the opposite side of the room. He returned a moment later with Sherlock’s new Omega. The man was only wearing a pair of black briefs and required a cane to help him stand, but he stood tall and proud.

“Payment sir will be…”

“Yes, whatever it is, use this.” Sherlock rolled his eyes and handed over a bank card then cocked his head while inspecting his new purchase. “Get him some clothes.”

“He has none, Sir.” the Beta shrugged and attached a card reader to his smartphone, “For a small fee we could happily brand him, or microchip him for you.” Sherlock’s insides rolled and he tasted bile. It was bad enough buying a human being, regardless of their second gender, yet branding them…

“No, thank you. I prefer to do it myself.” as the Beta charged Sherlock’s card, the Alpha took off his long coat and offered it to the shorter man who took it and put it on, buttoning the jacket tightly around him.

“Payment is complete, you have 24 hours to return him if he doesn’t meet your satisfaction. Would you like a collar for him?”

“Thank you, no. We’ll be on our way then.” Sherlock took back his card, placed it in his wallet then pressed a hand between his Omega’s shoulder blades and guided him out of the room. “What’s your name?”

“What?” The Omega croaked out, voice rusty from disuse.

“Your name, I highly doubt you wish for me to call you ‘Omega’.”

“Watson… John Watson.” John’s bare feet padded silently against the stone floor as they walked and Sherlock forced himself not to look at the man, lest he lose his composure.

“Ever been bonded before?” 

“No. You?” John said, omitting the  _ Sir _ that was expected of Omegas.

“No.” Sherlock tried not to smirk, _ Military trained discipline my ass, this man is as stubborn as I am. If not more. _

“Unbonded then. Just like me… good.” John muttered and Sherlock could almost hear the Omega roll his eyes. 

As they made their way outside into the sunlight he watched as John blinked and turned his face towards the sun, letting out a deeply contented sigh. He wondered how long John had been in there, when the last time he’d seen daylight had been. Quickly hailing a taxi he made the other man sit inside first then climbed in after him. He gave the driver his address then pulled his mobile out of his pocket. John seemed content enough to be ignored for the time being, so he spent the rest of the ride texting Lestrade about his findings. He didn’t look up from his mobile until the taxi came to a stop. He paid the man, then stepped out onto the street before walking around the car to open John’s door. 

“Home.” he shrugged at John’s confusion then walked to the black front door of 221b Baker Street.

“It isn’t a…”

“Harlem? Brothel? Mansion?” Sherlock pushed the key into it’s slot and turned around as he gave it a twist. “No, but it’s home and you’ll be safe here.”

“I don’t understand?” John followed the confusing Alpha into the building, up a flight of stairs and into a small flat before Sherlock spoke again.

“Your bedroom is upstairs, first door on the left. There’s only one bathroom, so I hope you don’t mind sharing. I normally don’t keep food in the fridge, as it’s usually full of… other things… but all the restaurants in the area know me, and have my card on file, if you’re hungry we can order some chinese, should give you enough time to take a shower or bath.” 

“A bath would be lovely.” John found himself saying as he took in the strange flat. It was nice enough, if not cluttered, well lit but small. He followed the Alpha through the kitchen, which had little to zero counter space, and the table was covered in science equipment. The Alpha led him down a short hall and pushed open a door, revealing a decent enough bathroom. While it looked as if it hadn't been updated since the 70's it had all the usual amenities. 

“Let me get you some of my pajamas for now.” Sherlock disappeared further down the hall into the only other room on this floor and returned a moment later with soft cotton pajama bottoms and an old grey t-shirt. “They’ll smell like me…” he shrugged almost apologetically then pointed to a cabinet in the bathroom. “Towels are there, use whatever you find.” and just like that the Alpha was stepping away.

“Uh… I… Sorry, but I don’t know your name.”

“Sherlock Holmes.” came the reply, and John nodded as Sherlock shut the bathroom door as he left.

Despite feeling odd and slightly out of place in a strange Alpha’s den John eyed the bathtub lovingly. He wasted no time in shrugging out of the borrowed jacket. Opening the door slightly he reached an arm out and placed the jacket on the doorknob before closing it again and stripping out of his pants. As the tub filled he rummaged around under the sink and found a partially used bag of bath salts, he added in a small handful then stepped into the warm water and sunk down with a filthy sigh. 


End file.
